Before you go
by Wolke
Summary: Following Marcus Flint in his seventh (and hopefully this time final) year at Hogwarts on his quest of becoming the world's best Quidditch player. But then a plan to distract Oliver Wood backfires and suddenly Marcus finds himself in an unlikely love triangle. And soon enough he has to make a decision: What does he want most of all? The friendship, the girl or the Quidditch cup?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Marcus Flint walked up to the middle of the pitch, Oliver Wood did the same from the other side. It was the first game of the season and Hogwarts had come out in force. Everyone was excited that the Quidditch season was going to start with a game between the two favourites whose rivalry seemed to go on off the pitch. Marcus sneered. He was not interested in the students hoping to see a bloody and brutal game. He was interested in the scouts for the big teams in the Quidditch Premier league. He looked at Wood who was also looking around, eager to see scouts from Puddlemere United. Madame Hooch impatiently whistled.

"Come on, lads. They are here. And they don't want to see a dirty game, they want to see great flying."

Wood grinned at Marcus who just smirked back at him. The two seventh year students - well in Marcus' case, seventh year student for the second time - had already talked about this. Both wanted to be scouted by different teams so they agreed to let each other shine. So Wood had decided to not let Potter fly today and Flint had put Malfoy on the bench. Neither of them had time for some stupid Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry. They were not kids anymore. The two Quidditch captains had spent the previous days talking about their strategies and how they could get the most out of their teams. Because scouts were not just looking for good flyers, they wanted to see leadership skills and teamwork. Leadership skills they both had - at least they were convinced they did even if their respectable teams may claim otherwise - but they were both aware that their teamwork was lacking. Flint and Wood liked to play tactics that would put most of attention on them and leave them with the best moves. You may have thought that this would be exactly what they needed to keep doing in order for the scouts to be impressed. But as captains they needed to play a game that showed how well their two teams were managed, taking everyones' skills into account. Eventually they had come up with a game plan.

Marcus looked up at the players already in position. As discussed, Wood had put his two beaters apart from each other. So he had believed Flint that the reason for having two beaters was actually to have one to protect the chasers and the other to attack and not have them stick together and only defend. Finally. Flint was well aware of how protective of his chasers Wood was, but showing too defensive a play would not impress anyone. Begrudgingly he had ordered Pucey, one of his beaters, to defend as well. Because no defence would not impress them either. Not that his team needed defending. Now that Malfoy was not playing, his team consisted purely of seventh year students. All of them were big and could take more than just one direct hit from a bludger. It was part of their training routine after all. Wood had tried to convince him to add at least one girl to his team but Flint had refused. He wanted to play for the Bournemouth Berserkers, an all male Quidditch team who relied on brute force and nastiness. All the players were Slytherin alumni and they would never let him try out if he broke the tradition of having an all male Quidditch house team. Thinking about girls made him look at the Gryffindor chasers. Angelina Johnson was easiest to spot. The girl was tall even sitting on her broom and her braids were tangling behind her. Alicia Spinnet was hovering to her right. The girl did not stand out but Flint knew that she was a fearless flyer and often managed to steal the quaffle right out of his team's hands because of her ability to just appear out of nowhere. Gryffindor's youngest chaser on the other hand was not difficult to spot. Not because of her appearance, Katie Bell was rather small and Flint though that the dark-blonde plait flying out under her helmet must have been the same length as her, but because of how all of the other players had subconsciously formed a protective ring around her. Bell had only started to fly for the team last year in her fourth year at Hogwarts and Flint had noticed her straight away. He begrudgingly had to admit that she was fast. So fast that he had been surprised Wood had given her the position of chaser and not seeker. Especially since a well placed bludger could easily throw her off her broom. And that was exactly why everyone was out to protect her. In one of the final games of the past season Pucey had hit a bludger that had been heading for Flint. The bludger crashed into Bell, who had been flying towards Flint to get the quaffle off him, and knocked her off her broom. Flint didn't really realise what happened at the time, all he recalled was Hooch suddenly blowing the whistle when he was just about to score and the stadium going deadly quiet. When he realised that Wood was nowhere by the goal posts he looked down and saw the Gryffindor Quidditch team on the ground. Before he could properly make out the body lying in their midst Dumbledore's voice was booming out, stating that the game was finished and everyone was to return to the castle. Flint didn't see Bell again that year but had of course heard the whole story. Apparently she was in the hospital wing for two weeks before being send home for the summer. He was a little surprised that she was flying again but those Gryffindors were a stubborn bunch. Bell had also come up in their talks and Flint had promised Wood that there would not be any direct attacks on the young chaser. Flint knew that this may mean Slytherin losing in the end but he did not want anyone injured. Especially not someone who looked like she could so easily break again.

"Ok, lads. I want a clean game. I know you have been talking about your tactics and I appreciate you finally realising that this will only benefit the both of you. Wood, don't leave the goal posts to try and influence the game. You need to trust your team."

Wood had the decency to blush at Hooch's comment. Flint grinned.

"And you Flint. I hope you can control your team. I do not want bloody noses and witches falling off their brooms. Understood?"

Hooch stared at him with hawk-like intensity. He nodded.

"I can't hear you, Mr. Flint."

"No bloody noses, no witches falling off brooms.", he repeated monotonously.

Hooch nodded, seemingly pleased with his words. She whistled and they were off.

Marcus zoomed out, flying over the heads of the audience. The excitement in the stadium was almost tangible. Slytherin was in the lead, thanks to some lucky misses by the Gryffindor chasers. Nevertheless, everyone was playing at their best. Well almost everyone. Marcus was yet to pull off some more impressive tactics and even though he knew that his attention needed to be on the game, his eyes kept wandering the pitch, in search of the small dark-blonde chaser. He hadn't admitted it to Wood, but the reason why he was so quick to agree for his team to go easy on Bell was that he felt the tiniest bit guilty about her fall. If the bludger had hit him instead he just wouldn't have scored but it would not have knocked him off his broom. Marcus sighed and circled round the Gryffindor seeker. Flint made a mental note to congratulate Wood on his decision to let an obviously short-sighted third year student play the position tonight. Marcus himself had spotted the snitch on three separate occasions already. His own seeker, Terence Higgins who had replaced Malfoy for this game, was under strict instructions not to find the snitch until both teams had at least scored a hundred points each. As it currently stood 80-60 Flint did have some more time to score goals. And he desperately needed to if he wanted to make some sort of impression on the scouts in the audience. Flint threw one last glance at Bell before banishing her from his thoughts and finally joining the game fully.


	2. Interlude

Interlude

Katie entered the changing room and was swept up by Angelina straight away.

"We won!", the tall girl screeched into her ear. Katie laughed and freed herself from the older student's embrace.

"We sure did. I can't believe how we played today. And not just us. For the first time it felt like Slytherin was not playing with the intention to kill us.", Katie said whilst sitting down on the floor, joining Alicia.

"Well you may want to ask our esteemed captain as to why none of us are bleeding.", Alicia said conspiratorially. Wood, upon hearing the word captain, tried to hide behind his broom.

"I think I need to shower. Well done team!" He tried to get up but Fred and George Weasley sat down on either side of him.

"Yes, Oliver. Do tell." George said. Or Fred. Katie still had trouble telling the two of them apart. She was only 100% certain when Angelina was snogging one of them. Well, 80% certain that then it was her boyfriend, Fred.

Oliver shrugged and filled them in on his and Flint's plan to impress the scouts.

"Why didnt't you tell us about that?", Angelina demanded, but not angrily.

"Because you would have just thought that I was naive and that Flint would have taken advantage of the situation." Oliver mumbled.

"Oh Oliver. Of course we would have thought that." Fred said and ruffled Oliver's hair.

"Ok, that's enough. Well played, team. And now shower. We've got a party to attend."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Marcus took a sip from his butterbeer. It had long gone flat since Adrian Pucey had poured it what now seemed hours ago. Marcus was in a foul mood. He expected to lose the game, that much had already been clear when he and Wood had been discussing their tactics. Slytherin was a strong team but when they weren't playing dirty they were not going to win. Marcus knew that they could have won if they had actually played as a team. They were too much of an assorted bunch of egomaniacs, each of them trying to do their own thing. Not like Gryffindor. They actually passed the quaffle when someone else was in a better position to score. They were able to pull off complicated moves because they trusted each other. Marcus took another sip. He did not think that any of the scouts were interested in inviting him for try-outs after today. Even if Hooch had said that she was impressed by today's clean game. And that she did not think she'd live long enough to see a Slytherin vs. Gryffindor game without broken noses or fouls.

"Have you moped enough, Flint?" Adrian Pucey said, punching his shoulder.

"No." he answered, not reacting to being punched by his best friend.

Adrian sighed. "Okay, then let's do some shots. You can't sulk in a corner all night."

Marcus just grumbled. It had not been his idea to go to the new season party in the room of requirements. There were way too many cheery Gryffindors around. Still, that had not been deterrent enough to get some free alcohol. Marcus abandoned his butterbeer and followed Pucey to the makeshift bar. Pucey grabbed two shot glasses and a bottle of fire whiskey. He filled them to the brim and passed one on to Flint.

"To better games? And by better I mean more bloody noses and crying Gryffindor chasers." He raised his glass expectantly to Marcus.

Despite feeling gloomy, Marcus smiled.

"To bloody noses and crying Gryffindor chasers!" They clinked glasses and downed the shot.

"Really? Crying Gryffindor chasers?" Marcus turned around and was faced with an annoyed looking Angelina Johnson. Pucey laughed and filled their glasses again.

"Care for a shot, Johnson?" Pucey questioningly asked and waved the bottle of fire whiskey at her.

"Unlike your esteemed captain, I have taken enough shots already today." Angelina had indeed scored the most goals in the game. Marcus just shrugged.

"Congrats, Johnson. Now have a shot.", he simply said, and passed his full shot glass on to the tall chaser. Pucey had procured another shot glass and gave it to Flint.

"To fair games and many Gryffindor wins yet to come!" Angelina said, raising her glass. Adrian and Marcus looked at each other. Shrugging, they raised their glasses towards Angelina's. The three seventh year students cheered and downed their drinks.

"So, Johnson. All by your lonesome tonight?" Pucey said, trying to flirt with the dark skinned girl. Angelina raised an eyebrow at him.

"You wish, Pukey." She nodded at Flint and left to join some other Gryffindors dancing.

"Nice one, Pukey." Flint said, laughing. Marcus hadn't heard anyone say that to Adrian since his best friend beat up Roger Davis in fourth year for calling him Pukey. After a moment, Adrian joined in with his laughter.

"Anything to get that frown off your face." Pucey poured two more shots. They downed them without a toast this time.

"Looks like all the chasers are out in force tonight." Adrian said whilst nodding towards the front of the room where Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell had just come in. Marcus had not expected to see the latter at the party but then again, fifth year usually was when everyone started to go to parties. Spinnet and Bell had their arms linked together and Spinnet whispered something in the younger students ear that made her giggle. Marcus had never noticed, but the two chasers looked like sisters. They were both petite and had dirty blonde hair although Spinnet's was much shorter than Bell's. Their features were also very similar, but where Spinnet's seemed to blend into each other, Bell's were much sharper and defined. Marcus turned away from the two girls, he had spend way too much time already watching them. There was nothing for him there, so there was no point wasting his time.

"No chance in hell, my captain oh captain." Adrian, who had of course noticed who he was looking at, said matter of factly. Marcus just shrugged.

"I am just looking." He said defensively, which made Adrian laugh.

"Look you can. Touch, well you could, but I wouldn't risk it. Spinnet maybe, she's what, a year below? But Bell's gonna get you straight to Azkaban. If you were to survive the wrath of the Gryffindor Quidditch team that is." Between all his talking Adrian had somehow managed to fill two more shot glasses to the brim with fire whiskey.

"I have no intention to touch either of them. I intend to finish this year quickly and the only thing I want to get my hands on is the house cup." Marcus took one of the glasses out of Adrian's hand and downed it.

Marcus had no idea where Adrian was. They had been downing a few more shots and somehow got dancing with the crowd and when Marcus got back from taking a piss his friend was nowhere to be found. The Slytherin captain contemplated having another shot but eventually decided against it. It was 2 in the morning already and seeing as Marcus had only planned on staying for one drink it was definitely high time to go to bed. There were still plenty of people dancing and now also making out so it took Marcus quite a while to get to the door. He pushed it open and only when he stepped outside and the cool air hit him, he felt how sweaty he was. And that he was also fairly drunk. Okay, maybe a tad bit more than just fairly. He started to make his way back to the dungeons but after walking down two corridors and three flights of stairs, Marcus got it in his head that he needed fresh air. So he took a short cut past the transfiguration classroom towards the herbology green houses. He was fairly certain that no teachers would be about, but if he were to run into anyone then his best bet was Professor Sprout. Marcus had run into her before when he had snuck back from the kitchens after a make out session with some ditzy Hufflepuff student and the herbology teacher had only laughed at the "vigour of youth" and had sent him back without taking any house points off him. Marcus would never admit it to anyone, but he would have sworn that the professor had winked at him in Herbology lessons after that and was more lenient towards his sloppy plant work. Maybe she had seen the Hufflepuff student after and that had made her change her mind about him and his effort in strengthening inter-house relationships. Quite frankly, Marcus did not really care all that much about houses. He was glad to be in Slytherin because all his family had been but spending the past few weeks discussing strategies with Wood had made it clear to him that he could have easily been friends with the Gryffindor student if it weren't for all the hype around this "rivalry". And that was why he didn't turn straight around when he saw the Gryffindor captain sit on a bench outside one of the green houses, staring into the distance. He looked just as drunk as Marcus felt. Without saying anything Marcus decided to sit down next to him. Wood acknowledged him by looking at him for a moment but then he went straight back to staring into space. That was fine with Marcus. He was not a big talker so he just leaned his head back and enjoyed the blessedly clear and chilly September air.

"Do you think we will make it?" Wood said suddenly.

Marcus thought for a while before answering honestly. "I will. Not because I'm better than you, I know now that I am not. But because of my name alone. The Bournemouth Berserkers are yet to reject a Slytherin alumni and my family own a share of the team."

Marcus could almost see Wood digesting this piece of information.

"But you were so eager for the scouts to see a good game? Why bother when it doesn't even matter?" Wood said eventually.

"It does matter. It matters when it comes to how the others will treat me. If I get in on my name alone, I won't last three games before they will have torn me to shreds. I need them to respect me." Wood flinched and even Marcus in his drunken state realised how desperate the last sentence sounded. But it was true. He was not going to be another Slytherin alumni who would be risked on the most daring of strategies only to be too injured to play more than three games. He needed the team to see his worth.

"I need to make it too, Flint. I can't fail." Wood echoed his own desperation. Marcus chose not to answer and let the younger student continue.

"I can't fail. All I have done since coming to this school is play Quidditch. Tonight was the first time I actually drank alcohol. And still I will be on the pitch tomorrow at 6 am to practise. My team won't, but I will. I will not falter now." Wood stared at him intently now. Marcus did not move, he didn't think Wood had finished. Quite clearly the other had some things to get off his chest.

"It can't have all been a waste. Do you know that I have not been on a single date? Hell, I've not kissed one girl because that would not bring me closer to playing Quidditch. And then tonight. I saw her dancing and, and canoodling with this imbecile whatshisface-Ravenclaw. So I had a drink. Because what if I could have had all of that as well as Quidditch?"

Wood continued to look at him but now more questioningly. Marcus did not quite know how to answer. He had snogged plenty of girls and still managed to get enough practice done. But that would not be the right answer. For a moment he wondered who the girl was that had thrown Wood off, but he was not going to come across like a gossip.

"It's not too late, Wood. You can still have it all. There's a whole year ahead of us. Plenty of time to snog some girls. And play Quidditch." Marcus said in his most encouraging voice, not entirely sure why he bothered. Wood opened his mouth to answer, but Marcus would never hear his reply.

"And what do you think you two are doing out here at this time?" Snape's voice cut harshly through them.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Marcus looked at the eggs in front of him and thought his brain felt just as scrambled. Luckily the kitchen was serving breakfast longer on Sundays and he had just made it in time for some eggs and coffee. There were only a few students who were having their breakfast left in the great hall and Marcus was eternally grateful that this kept the noise level down to a minimum. He could see Wood across the hall, looking just as bad as he felt. Marcus doubted that the Gryffindor captain had followed through on his "I will be practising at 6 am" resolution from last night. As far as Marcus could tell, he was still in his pyjamas. The only other Gryffindor student still left was Katie Bell. Or Alicia Spinnet. Marcus squinted. No, it was Bell, her hair was longer. She was gesturing and laughing and Marcus could not fathom how anyone could be this cheerful after a night of heavy drinking. But then maybe Bell had not been drinking, she was still fairly young after all. Although Wood looked in pain, he did not seem to mind his younger team mate's company and Marcus wondered whether she was the girl who had caused Wood's crisis last night. Marcus chewed on his eggs while contemplating the thought. Sure, Bell was young. He reckoned she was 15. And Wood was a year younger than him which made him 17. Marcus thought that was not that much of an age difference really. Not like him and Bell, with him turning 19 in January. He dismissed the thought, he was not interested in the girl. Wood, on the other hand, may be. He had been very vocal about going easy on Bell when the two Quidditch captains had been discussing their strategies. Marcus had assumed it had been because of the girl's injury last year but maybe that had not been the only reason.

"I heard you got into deep shit with Snape last night?" Adrian Pucey said whilst sitting down across from him, blocking his view of the two Gryffindor students. Marcus huffed. Oh yeah, there had been something else.

"Yeah. I think he was more pissed that I was there with Wood than about anything else." Marcus said with a shrug of his shoulders. Adrian just laughed.

"What were you doing with Wood anyway? Helping him plan another winning game?" Marcus thought he could hear just a slither of disappointment in his best friend's voice. Obviously he still hadn't forgiven him for strategising with Wood. Marcus chose to ignore it.

"No. Well we were talking about Quidditch, but not the games now. And, believe it or not, but Wood was having a bit of a crisis about girls and him not getting it on with anyone." As soon as he said it, Marcus felt a tiny bit guilty. Somehow the conversation they had had last night had been very raw and honest and sharing it did not feel right. But then again, Wood probably didn't remember saying anything anyway and Pucey was not a gossip.

"Haha I knew it. No wonder the lad is always so highly strung. He needs to get laid." Pucey laughed and took Marcus' plate of scrambled eggs to finish them. Marcus did not say anything. He watched Adrian eating his eggs when an idea started to form in his head.

"I think I have just found us a way to win the house cup after all." He said with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Marcus scrubbed what felt like the hundredth cauldron. He hated detentions from Snape, they always involved cleaning disgusting things. Wood was mumbling something under his breath next to him. When Snape had caught the two last night he had taken 50 house points off each of them - although he had heard that Snape had been giving random house points to Slytherin students throughout the day, he gave Adrian 5 points for wearing a green jumper and Malfoy received 10 points for his sunny disposition - and put both of them in detention for Sunday evening. So now he was scrubbing cauldrons with Oliver Wood. At least he didn't feel hungover anymore, he had been spending all day sleeping it off as well as snogging some random Hufflepuff girl for good luck as he had a Herbology test first thing Monday morning. He really needed a benevolent Sprout tomorrow, Marcus had not looked at the topic matter even once. But all of that was of no importance. Marcus and Adrian had talked for a while after breakfast, about how to best go about winning the house cup this year. Both of them knew that the only competition was Gryffindor. The Hufflepuff Quidditch team did not take the games seriously at all, half the team was high all the time and the other half, well no scrap that, the whole team was high and just flew for fun and because there had to be a house team. Ravenclaw were more difficult to beat. But luckily Adrian had somehow managed to sleep with the whole team and by spreading out his probing questions among them, they had been able to figure out most of their strategies so far. The Gryffindor team had always been the hardest to beat, they played to win and their team moral was high. But Marcus also knew that Wood's focus and sheer will was what ultimately made them win so the logical thing was to distract the Gryffindor captain. And Wood's drunken confession had given Marcus just the idea of what may be something that would distract him just enough for Slytherin to snatch the house cup. And there was no time like the present to start his plan.

"So Wood, decided on who to kiss yet?" Wood flinched. Marcus grimaced. So much for approaching the subject smoothly.

"Okay, no worries. We don't have to talk about it. I just thought maybe I can help you out with that." Much better, Marcus thought to himself. Wood regarded him cautiously. Marcus gave him his most encouraging smile.

"Why would you want to help me out?" Wood said, his words dripping with doubt.

"Well, you told me about the scouts coming to the game. And you came up with the idea of playing a game they would actually want to see. So the least I can do is help you with this." Luckily him and Adrian had anticipated Wood being suspicious and Marcus had been prepared for this question.

Wood spend a bit more time scrubbing his cauldron before answering. "So, how would you go about helping me?" He said eventually, Marcus was pleased to hear the curiosity in his voice.

"Well, first you'd have to tell me who you've got your eyes on. Unless it doesn't really matter. Then I'd have some suggestions." Wood raised an eyebrow at that. Marcus grinned. It was true, between him and Adrian, they had amassed quite the collection of girls (and boys in Pucey's case) who would be easily persuaded into making out with the Gryffindor Quidditch captain.

"There is someone. But I don't think she would be a smart choice." Wood said hesitantly, now only half-heartedly scrubbing the cauldron in front of him. Definitely someone on his team then, Marcus thought. He was pretty sure that Johnson was dating one of the twins so that only left Spinnet and Bell.

"So? It doesn't have to be a smart choice. You don't want to miss out on some first class snogging just because of your absurd Gryffindor morals." Marcus put the scouring pad down and faced Wood. This was the important part of this conversation, he would need his whole attention. Wood sighed but stopped cleaning as well. Bingo.

"It's not my Gryffindor morals. But if she does not see me that way then it will be very awkward for the rest of the team." Marcus grinned internally, he had been right.

"So is it Spinnet or Bell?" He said as matter of factly as he could muster. Wood regarded him for what seemed quite a long time, obviously not certain whether he could trust the Slytherin with this information.

"Katie." He said eventually, with only the slightest hint of nervousness. Marcus considered that. He had already assumed that it was more likely to be Bell, but for some reason he would have preferred if Wood had picked the other girl. Spinnet was older and Marcus was pretty sure he had snogged one (or two?) of her friends before. Bell was more of an unknown entity. Maybe Wood's mind could be changed still.

"Bell? Isn't she a bit young?" He said in a neutral tone.

"She's almost 16, her birthday is in January. I'm not that much older than her." Wood replied defensively. Marcus put his hands up apologetically. He would need to tread carefully now.

"Point taken. Has she shown any interest towards you?" Marcus thought back on the conversation he had observed this morning. It hadn't looked like flirting to him, but what did he know of how Gryffindors flirted.

"I'm not sure. We talk a lot but she doesn't really treat me differently to any of the other boys on the team, or Alicia and Angelina for that matter. Last night was the first time I have actually seen her flirt." Wood had picked up the scouring pad again and was now picking it apart. Marcus had completely forgotten about Wood's comment of some "canoodling" going on, whatever that was supposed to mean.

"Who was she flirting with? Obviously we need to eliminate any competition." And obviously that would fall to him and Pucey.

"One of the Ravenclaw chasers, Duncan O'Leary." Wood sighed and continued doing to the scouring pad what he probably wanted to do to the Irish chaser. Marcus had to stop himself from laughing out loud. Bell would have a hard time getting anywhere with that one. When he had asked Adrian this morning where he had disappeared to last night, his best friend had filled him in on another saga of Adrian's Astronomy tower adventures. And Duncan O'Leary had been his leading man. So he told Wood who just stared at him blankly.

"Hang on. Adrian Pucey is gay? I'm pretty sure I saw him snogging Hayley Merryweather last night." Oh, Adrian. Marcus just shrugged.

"He is not gay. He is just..horny." Marcus didn't really know how to explain his best friend in this regard. Adrian just appreciated a pretty face.

"Okay. Well. So what do you think I should do then?" Marcus smiled deviously. And told Oliver Wood exactly what he should be doing.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Marcus sighed. The paper in front of him did not make any sense whatsoever. Everyone around him was writing furiously which did nothing to make him feel better. When he had arrived for his Herbology lesson this morning he was hoping to see a cheery Professor Sprout. What he did not expect was a substitute teacher who was still going to conduct the test. Marcus could not believe he had spent hours snogging a Hufflepuff for nothing. They only had a quarter of an hour left to complete the test so Marcus just wrote random words, but made sure to try include his love for plants in all his answers. Maybe he would be able to pull on the Herbology teacher's heart strings somehow.

Later, in History of Magic, he complained to Adrian about the test.

"We haven't covered shrivel figs since fourth year. Why include something in a test that nobody has cared about for years?" Marcus was in a decidedly foul mood. He and Adrian sat in their usual spot right at the back of the classroom. Professor Binns, as usual, did not pay his students any sort of attention so most of the final years were either completing work for other classes, dozing or talking.

"Well, it did come up at the end of last year when we-" Adrian wisely did not finish his sentence when he saw the expression on Marcus' face. "Let's forget about the test, it was just a random assessment anyway. It won't count. Plus, Sprout loves you for snogging all her little darlings." Adrian said amicably. Marcus nodded in agreement.

"We need to start phase two of our plan. I told Wood what to do in detention last night but we need to figure out which girl is going to talk to Bell." Marcus brought up their grand plan, eager to talk about something else rather than Herbology. He looked around the room, considering. Adrian followed his gaze.

"It can't be a Slytherin. There is no reason for them to talk to Bell." Adrian said and started to write down the names of some girls they both knew.

"It can't be anyone in our year either. That's too random. We need someone who is friends with her friends. Spinnet has lots of friends, and the two of them seem closest." Marcus added and Adrian crossed off some of the names on his list.

"So we need someone who is friends with Spinnet but not close enough to tell her everything." Adrian said whilst crossing off even more names from his list.

"This is bloody impossible." Marcus buried his head between his hands. Adrian ignored his best friend's dramatics and chewed on his feather.

"What about Mia Harrington?" Adrian suggested. Marcus just grunted. "Ainsley Frank?" Another grunt. "Daphne Higgins?" More grunting. Adrian sighed. His knowledge of girls in the year below was limited. Boys, on the other hand..He excitedly banged his fist on the table, which made Binns and some of their class mates look in their direction for a moment. Adrian smiled a winning smile and Binns continued rumbling on about some long dead wizard.

"I've got it, Marcus! Do you remember that sixth year Hufflepuff I snogged in the library at the end of last year? When Pince banned me from the library until, well I think I can go back after Christmas? Anyway, he has a twin sister in Ravenclaw. And she is friends with Arabella Santos who in turn is friends with Alicia Spinnet." Marcus looked at Adrian between his fingers. Adrian saw that as a sign to continue. "So, I am going to talk to the male twin, he's called Aaron by the way, and he needs to get his sister to talk to Bell." Adrian scrunched up his list and threw it towards the bin. He got nowhere near it and Marcus was worried for a minute that this was someone whose aim he trusted to keep the bludgers off his face but then he focussed back on what Adrian had just said.

"So you can get this twin, this Aaron, to big up Wood to Bell?" Marcus asked, not feeling very sure about the whole thing.

Adrian just grinned. "Oh Marcus, Aaron owes me big time. The things I let him-" Marcus put his hand over Adrian's mouth before he could finish.

"Thanks, Pukey. I'll take your word for it."

Marcus sat down at his usual spot at the Slytherin table in the great hall. Snape had kept him behind after Potions to give him a pep talk about his achievements, or rather lack of, and the resources available to him so he would not fail final year. Again. So now Marcus was not just ravenous but also furious. He did not need a constant reminder that he should have graduated last year. He was just about to take a bite of his chicken sandwich when Adrian plonked himself down next to him.

"Mission accomplished." His best friend said conspiratorially and nodded towards the Gryffindor table. Marcus put his sandwich down and followed his friend's gaze. A severe looking blonde girl was talking to Bell and Spinnet with a dreamy - or maybe she felt nauseous?- expression on her face. Marcus assumed that this must be the Ravenclaw twin, whose brother Adrian had, well, whatever Adrian did with boys.

"What did you tell her to say?" Marcus asked before finally taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Just the usual. Say something that makes the other girls, and especially Katie, realise that Wood is dreamboat and not just their team captain and friend. I didn't actually talk to her, but I'm sure Aaron will have told her what to say. He's always been good with his mouth." Marcus put his sandwich down and Adrian laughed.

"Perfect. Well, Wood knows to tone down on the whole 'I'm happy to be your best friend and brother only' thing he has got going on. I don't think he'll be able to actually pull off the treat them mean, keep them keen spiel but you never know." Marcus said and ticked off phase two on his internal strategy sheet. Just then Wood happened to walk past the Gryffindor table and both Spinnet and Bell looked after him with a dreamy -nauseous?- expression on their faces. Well, what do you know, Marcus thought to himself.

Marcus carefully tied the letter around his owl's left leg. He could still feel where Archibald had nipped him the last time so he made sure to be extra conscious of his actions this time around. Marcus was not really a fan of writing letters home, but his mother had made him promise that he would write her once a month to let her know how he was getting on. Getting on academically that meant as she did not want to be surprised about him failing like last year. So like the good son he was, he had written his September letter and was now going to send it off with Archibald, the cruel. Marcus would much rather use one of the school's owls, but that would only mean Archibald nipping him for being disloyal. By Merlin, he hated that bloody bird. That was also why he always came to the Owlery as late as possible. It would not do for anyone to see him tenderly touching a bloody bird. Not when he had a bad boy image to protect. So it made Marcus flinch when he suddenly heard someone cry out followed by a tirade of swear words that were just downright dirty, even by his standards. But also very imaginative. Marcus sent Archibald off and went to have a look for whoever was in the Owlery with him. When he got to the section reserved for the school owls he saw the back of a petite dirty blonde haired girl in a Gryffindor uniform. Maybe Bell? Or Spinnet? Marcus was not quite sure as her hair was up so it could have been either of them.

"You okay?" He said quietly, not quite sure why he had said anything at all as soon as the words had left his mouth. The dirty blonde turned around and now Marcus could see that it was Bell. Her cheeks were flushed and she was sucking on her right index finger. Bell regarded him, obviously uncertain what to make of him talking to her. Marcus did not think that they had ever said anything to each other aside from maybe some snide remarks on the pitch.

"Yeah. I just wasn't careful enough with tying my letter to Sprunilla's leg." The younger student said eventually. Marcus nodded knowingly. Sprunilla was a very bitchy owl. Most students avoided her but he realised with one look behind Bell that all the other available owls were sitting way too high up towards the roof. Obviously Bell was too short to reach any of them and had also been unsuccessful in coaxing a more gentle owl to come closer. Bell had stopped sucking on her finger now and regarded it worriedly. Marcus could not quite make out whether it was bleeding or not, but he reached into his pocket. He had made a habit of bringing a plaster with him whenever he had to send letters with Archibald. He pulled the plaster out and offered it to Bell. Bell just stared at him for a good while before scrunching up her forehead, but taking it.

"Thanks?" She said and Marcus could hear the confusion in her voice. So much for protecting his bad boy image.

"No worries." He replied as nonchalantly as he managed to. He was definitely not going to explain why he was carrying a plaster around with him. Let her think what she wanted, Marcus did not care. So before the situation could get any more bizarre, Marcus pushed past her to make his way back to the dungeons.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Those are not the strategies we discussed! I thought you had them all sussed out?" Marcus snarled at Adrian Pucey. He was sweating profusely and beyond irritated. The Ravenclaw Quidditch team had been showing them up for the first 30 minutes of the game and Marcus had to shout at his team more than usual to get any points. It was also unusually hot for October and Marcus hated playing in hot weather. Adrian did not look any better, his forehead was dripping with sweat.

"I did have all their strategies down. They changed them." His best friend snarled back at him. They were flying close to each other on the edge of the pitch, trying to make sense of an absolute shit show of a Quidditch game. Marcus used his sleeve to get some of the sweat off his face. His team was 40 points behind and they struggled to get the quaffle off the other team. The Slytherin Quidditch team was playing as aggressively as they could but Ravenclaw was just too bloody fast. Marcus hoped that Malfoy would find the snitch soon or they would be third in the rankings. Losing was not an option. Marcus flew away from Adrian who he could not bear to be around and did his best to get back into the game.

Deep down he knew that it was not Adrian's fault. Of course Ravenclaw was way too smart to give away all their secrets during pillow talks with a Slytherin Quidditch player. Marcus should have focussed on coming up with some actual strategies that did not involve sheer brutality but some actual tactics. Again he felt a slight tinge of jealousy that Wood was able to play proper strategies with his team. He sneered and looked around the pitch. His other two chasers were busy trying to get the quaffle, but they really needed to get the snitch. Malfoy was flying aimlessly around the pitch, so Marcus took it upon himself to look for the bloody thing. He zoomed up and down, going as fast as he dared to whilst still looking like he was actually playing his actual position. Hooch would penalise him instantly if he were to be caught breaking the rules. Marcus flew over the audience who consisted mainly of Ravenclaw and Slytherin students but he could see the Gryffindor Quidditch team sitting amongst the Ravenclaw students. Of course they'd be here to analyse their every move. And undoubtedly they could see what he was up to. Bell was sitting next to Wood. Marcus did not want to think about all of that so he turned away and decided to at least try and score a few goals.

Marcus looked at the score board. After another 30 minutes of playing time they had finally caught up and were even 20 points ahead. Marcus was lowkey still looking for the snitch but mainly trying, and often succeeding, to score. Seeing the whole Gryffindor team sitting in the audience stands, and especially Wood, actually made him try to just play without thinking about sleazy tactics. That, and the fact that the bloody snitch was just nowhere to be found.

"Where is that bloody snitch?" Adrian shouted at him as he was flying past. Marcus just glared back at him. Adrian looked just as sweaty as he felt. Even the Ravenclaw team had been flying more slowly, which was also what had helped him and his two chasers score, and nobody on the pitch seemed to be in the mood for playing anymore. Marcus zoomed towards Malfoy.

"Why haven't you found the snitch yet?" He barked at the younger student. Malfoy's face was splotchy and he looked like he was going to fall off his broom any minute now. Bloody heat. Marcus huffed and flew off. He was done with this game. All the players, Slytherin and Ravenclaw alike, were playing sloppy and struggling to not fall off their brooms. Two of the girls on the Ravenclaw team had to land twice to get iced water and his own keeper was hanging onto the goal posts looking like a wilted leaf in his green Quidditch robes. The quaffle had been dropped countless of times already, just slipping from everyones' sweaty hands. Madame Hooch had asked the team captains twice whether they wanted to just stop the game and continue another day but neither him nor Roger Davis were willing to. Marcus sighed. Again his gaze wandered over to the stands. A lot of students had left already, not wanting to sit in the glaring heat for what had turned out to be a really shitty game. The Gryffindor team was still there though. The twins were messing about with Spinnet, they had cast some hex to make her hair wind around her head like snakes. Potter and Johnson were playing exploding Snap. Bell had her head on Wood's lap, seemingly asleep. And Wood looked like he had just won the Quidditch cup. Marcus didn't think he had ever seen him so happy. He doubted the Gryffindor captain was even following the game, he was sitting perfectly still, obviously scared that any move would wake Bell up. And flying just behind Wood's serene face was that bloody snitch. Marcus zoomed off towards Malfoy as fast as he could.

"Malfoy! Snitch! Wood! Go!" He barked at the blonde student, not caring whether the Ravenclaw team could hear him. Malfoy looked at him dumbfounded for a second but Marcus did have to give him credit for how quickly his face turned from confusion to a grin. And off he went towards the Ravenclaw stands. Marcus flew after him, determined to catch the bloody thing himself if Malfoy missed it. But before he could get anywhere near the stands he heard Malfoy's triumphant cry and Hooch's whistle.

Marcus gulped another glass of ice cold water. He was sitting on a bed in the medical wing just like most of the other students who had played today. After Malfoy had caught the snitch Madame Hooch had ordered everyone to the medical wing. Madame Pomfrey was handing out water and ice packs, mumbling furiously under her breath. Marcus contemplated asking her for another glass but just as he was about to speak out, Wood came walking in. The Gryffindor captain took a quick glance around the room before locking eyes with Marcus and walking up to him.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Wood said, crossing his arms in front of him. Marcus regarded his empty glass before setting it down on the night stand.

"A shit show." Marcus said matter of factly. There was really nothing he could say to defend the game. Marcus also knew that this was not what Wood had come to talk about. He started counting internally how long it would take him to bring up Bell.

"Damn right it was. You and Davis should have stopped the game." Wood took another look around the medical wing. "It reeks of puke in here." Marcus nodded towards Malfoy who was sitting on a bed across from him. Pansy Parkinson was holding his hair and Malfoy had his head over a sick bowl. Wood grimaced.

"We could have stopped it. But we didn't." Marcus leaned back. 30, 31, 32…

"Anyway. I am not sure what you did, but something has changed. I swear Katie has been treating me different lately." Not even a minute.

"Oh yeah?" Marcus said nonchalantly, waiting for Wood to continue.

"Yeah. Her and Alicia have been whispering when I'm close. And today during the game she just put her head in my lap and fell asleep." Wood was trying to sound cool but Marcus could hear a tremor of excitement in his voice. Marcus wondered for a second whether Bell had chosen too hard of a pillow but dismissed the thought quickly. He did not want to think about Wood's well wood.

"Excellent. So now we have to start phase 3." Marcus said and conspiratorially edged closer to Wood who just looked at him questioningly.

"Phase 3? When did phase 2 happen?"

"Nevermind about that. So. Phase 3. You've got to ask her out." Marcus could see the panic building up behind Wood's eyes.

"Already? Shouldn't that be like phase 10?" Wood whispered the last part, suddenly conscious of the wilting Quidditch players occupying the beds around them.

"Look, Wood. You can't wait forever. I reckon you are going to have to take her on at least three dates before she will let you kiss her. And then it'll be almost Christmas. If you start now you've at least got a fighting chance of shagging her before the end of the school year." Marcus whispered back, not worried about the others, but worried about scaring Wood off. This was a crucial part in his and Adrian's plan. They both had agreed that Bell was not one of those girls who would drop her panties after one butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks. And Wood would be more distracted if he actually got somewhere with Bell. Once he'd discovered sex there was no way he would not want to spend all his time with her rather than on the pitch.

"For Merlin's sake, Flint. I have not even thought about that."

Oh yeah, of course not, you saint, Marcus thought. "Well, that is what having a girlfriend usually leads to." He said instead. Easy, now.

"So how do I ask her out?" Wood said, completely ignoring the girlfriend comment. Marcus opened his mouth to answer, but just then Madame Pomfrey came up to his bed, holding a jug full of water. She did not comment on his odd beside visitor and wordlessly filled up Marcus' glass. What a babe, Marcus thought. He gave her his most winning smile, which seemed to disturb her even more. Wood also smiled at her and she smiled back at him. Marcus just rolled his eyes and grabbed his glass.

"You could always ask out Pomfrey instead. She'd definitely say yes." Marcus said dryly before taking a sip of his water.

"Very funny. She's actually good friends with my granddad, they were in the same year." Wood said defensively. "You still haven't answered my question."

Marcus took another sip to win some time. He did not really have an answer. Adrian would know, but they had not really discussed this yet. Who could have known that Wood would visit him in the medical wing?

"Well, you can't do it in front of anyone. And you have to be explicit. She can't be thinking it's just to hang out." Marcus said eventually. To his surprise, Wood nodded in agreement.

"Okay. So I have to get her somewhere alone. How do I get her alone?" Marcus took another sip, hoping this drink would never empty.

"Write her a note?" That seemed as good an idea as any. Adrian should really be having this conversation with Wood. His best friend always knew how to get the people he fancied to meet him somewhere alone.

"And how will I get a note to her without anyone noticing?" Marcus groaned internally. This was way too much thinking his heat-scrambled brain had to undertake.

"I don't know, send her an owl?" As soon as he said it, Marcus had to think about his very bizarre meeting with Bell in the owlery. Not for the first time he wondered what attracted Wood to the girl. Sure, she was pretty enough but not very interesting to look at yet. Maybe it was different if you knew her better. But that seemed like way too much work for Marcus. He preferred girls who he could tell would snog him by just looking at them. Adrian may call them easy, he called them friendly. And he didn't care that most of them only made out with him for bragging rights. He also had the slight suspicion that it seemed to be some sort of rite of passage in Hufflepuff, as most of the girls he had been with were Hufflepuffs.

"I am not going to send her an owl. She's bound to open it at the Gryffindor table. And there is no way she won't show it to Alicia then." Marcus rolled his eyes internally but Wood was probably right.

"Okay. Well then just say you want to do some individual training on the pitch with her. Just don't make it sound like she needs it. Think of something, I don't know, encouraging." Marcus could see Wood contemplating the thought and buying into the idea eventually."So, what are you waiting for? No time like the present." Marcus said in his most encouraging tone, he even gave Wood a well-meant pat on the shoulder. Wood looked uncertain for a moment, but his expression quickly changed to the one Marcus had seen so many times on the pitch.

"Well, wish me good luck then." Wood said, trying his best to sound optimistic.

"Good luck, erm, mate." Mate? Really? Marcus cringed internally. But Wood didn't seem to notice and went off to ask out Bell.

Marcus gulped down the rest of his water before leaning back for a nap. He bloody deserved it. Adrian would be proud. Before he could doze off, Marcus heard someone walking up to his bed. Thinking it was probably Madame Pomfrey to fill up his glass again, he decided not to acknowledge her. Only served her right for not smiling back at him. But why was she poking his arm? He opened his eyes with a complaint on his lips, but nothing came out when he saw Bell glaring at him.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Marcus looked up at Bell who was still glaring at him. He did not particularly enjoy having to look up to her so he sat up as best as he could. Bell crossed her arms but still made no move to talk. Marcus would not give her the satisfaction to talk first.

"What do you want, Bell?" He grumbled.

Bell shifted her position slightly. Marcus could tell that she felt highly uncomfortable. He hadn't really ever seen her up close apart from the Owlery incident so he had not noticed a slight covering of freckles on her nose and cheeks. As she had her arms crossed under her chest Marcus did not feel he should be risking a glance at her hands to see whether the plaster he had given her was still there. He doubted that it would be anyway. It had been a couple of weeks now and it had only been a scratch. Not worth looking like he was checking her out.

"Why is Oliver talking to you?" Bell said eventually.

"Shared interests." Marcus did not feel like he was lying at all. After all, Wood was interested in Bell and Marcus was interested in Wood's interest in Bell.

"I know that you've been talking about strategies with him. But he's been acting very out of character lately. I just bumped into him outside the hospital wing and he, well, he kind of shrieked at me before basically running away. He's obviously been talking to you again." Bell said all of this so quickly that Marcus really had to listen to understand what she was going on about. "Are you threatening him with something? Blackmailing him? We won't stand for it, you know." He wasn't really surprised by this, Adrian and he had figured that Wood's friends would notice and suspect some sort of evil Slytherin plot.

"Nobody is blackmailing anyone. We are just talking about Quidditch. Why is everyone so obsessed with this Slytherin-Gryffindor rivalry? It's getting boring." Marcus did his best to sound just that, bored. At least Bell had the decency to look somewhat embarrassed. Marcus thought it had probably taken her quite a bit of courage to confront him like that. But then again, maybe he'd been underestimating the girl. He'd never been the best judge of character.

"Nobody is obsessed with anything. We are just worried about a friend." Bell said eventually, not meeting his eyes. She was staring at some point just behind him.

"Who's this we? Don't you mean you? And he's just acting weird because he's stressed about final year and Quidditch." Marcus was anxious to get Bell to leave again. It would not do for rumours to start about the Gryffindor chaser visiting him in the hospital wing. But then again, this was just too good of an opportunity to talk about Wood to pass up.

"We as in his team. He's not the only one who wants to win." Bell said defensively. She kept touching her hair, grabbing and wrapping it around her fingers. Marcus found this highly distracting.

"So, collectively you are worried, but you personally don't care about his wellbeing?" Marcus thought Adrian would haven been proud of his investigative skills.

"I do care about his wellbeing. Collectively and personally. He is one of my best friends after all." Ouch. Poor Wood.

"Just a friend? You two seemed pretty cozy during the game today." Marcus said as nonchalantly as possible.

"Is that why you played so crappy today? Because you were watching the audience?" The bloody cheek of the girl.

"We played like shit because it was a hundred degrees. That's why everyone is in the hospital wing in case you hadn't noticed. You must have been extra hot with your face in Wood's crotch." As soon as he finished the sentence Marcus knew he had said the wrong thing. Bell's face went bright red and she looked furious. Before Marcus could try to rescue the conversation Bell gave him one last angry look and left.

Marcus was eventually allowed to leave the hospital wing with everyone else. Madam Pomfrey had made them all promise to stay inside, rest and keep themselves hydrated. So naturally Marcus went to one of the green houses to find a willing Hufflepuff girl to make out with. He was still annoyed at himself for not handling the conversation with Bell better. The last thing he wanted was to run into Adrian and having to explain what he did. He also did not want to spend any more time thinking about the Gryffindor chaser today. And nothing would keep her off his mind like a good snogging session.

He went into green house number 3 where the tropical plants were kept. Upon entering the heat took his breath away for a brief moment. Marcus sent a silent apology to Madam Pomfrey and made his way to the back section. As expected, Hanna, one of his usual make out partners, was trimming a - Marcus did not recognise the plant - but was trimming something. The seventh year student was wearing a short skirt and her t-shirt was clinging to her. Marcus already felt better.

"Alright, Hanna?" Marcus said, walking up behind her. Hanna smiled at him and put the garden scissors down.

"Hey, Marcus. Do you need a little pick me up after that shitty game today?" She said gently, turning around to face him. She was almost as tall as him. Marcus nodded and the dark blonde girl smiled. Without saying anything else she started kissing him and Marcus eagerly kissed her back. He really appreciated how easy and straight forward his relationships with those Hufflepuff girls was. Marcus was certain that they all knew of each other but never had they confronted him about it. He didn't care what some people said, girls liked fooling around just as much as boys did. And he was more than happy to oblige.

Marcus wished that all girls were like Hanna. She always said what was on her mind, never pushing some hidden agenda or trying to make him guess what she really meant. She wasn't scared to talk about her feelings and had told him before that whilst she liked making out with him, she did not really consider him boyfriend material. Not that he wanted to be anyone's boyfriend. But why couldn't Bell work like that? Why could she not admit that she liked Wood? Or that she didn't. And why had she come to talk to him? What was that all about?

"Is everything okay?" Hanna had stopped kissing him and was looking at him questioningly.

"Yeah. Sorry." Marcus tried kissing her again but the Hufflepuff student pulled away.

"Look, I'm happy to make out with you. But not if you are not into it. Clearly there is something on your mind." She crossed her arms in front of her. Marcus sighed.

"How do you know a girl likes you?" He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. He was drenched already.

"Uh, who's the lucky girl?" Hanna said with a smile on her lips.

"No. No lucky girl. I am erm helping out a friend. So I need to know to be able to let him know." Marcus stumbled over his words. There was no way Hanna would believe him. Even if it was the truth. And Marcus really wanted to know. He had never cared about whether or not a girl - or anyone for that matter - liked him so he really had no idea.

"Sure. Well, tell your 'friend' that if a girl likes him then she will be nervous around him. She'll play with her hair and instead of looking him in the eyes she'll stare at some point just behind him. She will almost be uncomfortable around him but will still be trying to find things to talk to him about. Of course, every girl is different. But that's how I have felt when I have liked a guy." Hanna was still smiling and stared him straight in the eyes. Ouch. So she definitely did not like him then. "And he'll be on her mind all the time. So, Marcus. Who is on your mind all the time? Who's this girl who is robbing me of a quality make out session?"

Marcus didn't think that she'd want to hear that actually Wood was on his bloody mind all the damn time so he put the whole thing out of his head and kissed her with renewed vigour. Marcus thought she might pull away again but after some reluctance she kissed him back. Despite the heat she entwined her body with Marcus' and just as Marcus thought that maybe this was going to develop into something more than just a make out session he heard someone loudly clearing his throat behind him. Hanna practically jumped out of his arms and smoothed her clothes.

"Sorry to disrupt your, erm, this."

Marcus took a deep breath and turned around. Oliver effing Wood. The Gryffindor Quidditch captain was red faced and Marcus doubted it was solely due to the heat.

"This is a bit of an inconvenient time, Wood." He said eventually. Hanna just looked back and forth between the two of them, obviously confused.

"I know. I just wanted to tell you that I have asked her." Wood said, his tone cheery but also disbelieving.

"And?" Marcus already knew what the answer would be.

"She said yes." Wood grinned.

"Good. That's good." Marcus said as enthusiastically as he was able to. He could feel Hanna staring at him.

"Yeah. Well. I just wanted to let you know. Pucey told me you'd probably be here, so I thought I'd let you know. And now I have. So that's that. Hello Hana, sorry for ignoring you." Wood cleared his throat again. He gave a brief nod to Marcus before turning around and leaving again.

Hanna was still staring at him. It made Marcus feel very uncomfortable. "What?" He said eventually.

"Nothing. I just have this feeling all of a sudden that the Quidditch cup is not the only thing anymore that you and Wood both want."

Marcus said nothing. Maybe he did not like Hanna's honesty that much after all.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Marcus was in a foul mood. He had just been to the Owlery to send his December letter to his mother and Archibald had bit his thumb really badly. Archibald was not the real reason why Marcus was annoyed but the owl was an easy scapegoat. And Marcus didn't have to think too much about the real reason why he was annoyed. It definitely did not have anything to do with Wood waiting for him after this morning's Transfiguration lesson and telling him all about another great date with Bell. He and Bell had been on a number of dates since October and Marcus had seen them once or twice making out. He should be happy really because they had won the Quidditch game last weekend. His team had been in top form so it had not mattered that Potter had caught the snitch. But Marcus was not sure whether this really was due to Wood and Bell dating or because Marcus had worked the team really hard. Being on the pitch stopped him from thinking too much so he had ordered practise sessions almost every single evening. He really wanted to play tonight as well but Christmas was coming up and most students were getting ready to leave for the holidays tomorrow morning. He wouldn't have any luck getting his team together tonight. Marcus should really pack too, he'd be going to Italy over Christmas to be with his grandparents. His parents were going to Bali, like every Christmas, so Marcus had had to hurry to get his letter sent. Maybe him rushing had also caused Archibald to bite him.

Marcus finally reached the Slytherin common room. All he wanted to do now was have a hot shower, pack and go to sleep.

"There you are! Guess who I just bumped into." Adrian said, looking up from the sofa in front of the fireplace. Marcus threw one longing gaze at the stairs leading the his dorm, sighed, and went to sit down across from his best friend. The common room was deserted.

"I don't know, Pukey. Who have you bumped into?" Marcus really was not in the mood for gossip.

"Jeez, Marcus, you miserable old git." Adrian regarded him with an annoyed expression on his face. Marcus ignored it.

"So, who did you bump into?" Marcus said eventually after five minutes of silence and angry looks back and forth.

"Hanna. She was asking about you. Apparently you have been ignoring her and the other girls for quite a while now." Adrian leaned back, his anger gone and a slight note of concern in his voice. Marcus sighed. He had indeed been ignoring Hanna and his other snogging partners. He just did not feel like hanging out with any of them but obviously he could not admit that to Adrian.

"I've been busy with Quidditch. And homework." He said evasively. Adrian just raised an eyebrow at him.

"I've also been busy with Quidditch thanks to you but I've still had time to make out." Adrian studied him questioningly. Marcus did not like where this was going. "And you never do homework. Are you seeing someone?"

"No, I am not." Marcus said defensively. Marcus had never had any interest in dating anyone. The only person he was seeing regularly was Archibald. And Archibald was not a person.

"Well, what is it then. You've been in a foul mood for ages now and I only ever see you on the pitch outside of classes. Where are you hiding? And why?"

Marcus knew he would not get out of this conversation easily. But how could he explain himself to Adrian when he himself did not understand what was going on?

"I've been working out. And I've been at the Owlery." He wasn't lying.

"Okay. What's so interesting about the Owlery all of a sudden? You hate your owl."

"Nothing is interesting about the Owlery. And I am pretty sure Archibald is trying to eat me." He showed Adrian his maimed thumb. There wasn't much sympathy coming from his best friend.

"Didn't you bump into Bell there a couple of months ago?" Adrian asked curiously.

"What? Yeah, probably. I gave her a plaster." Marcus bit his tongue. He remembered briefly mentioning his run in with the Gryffindor chaser to Adrian after it happened. Then he had thought that maybe they could work out when Bell usually went there so they could get Wood going there at the same time. Turns out there hadn't been all that much scheming necessary to get the two Gryffindors together.

"Right. You hadn't mentioned that you were talking to her."

"We exchanged like 4 sentences. One of the owls had bit her and I had a plaster. There's nothing else to it."

"So, wanting to bump into Bell is not the reason for you going to the Owlery?"

"No."

"Bullshit, Marcus. You've been moody exactly since the day they had their first date. Hanna told me that she's not seen you since the day of that shitty game against Ravenclaw. Which, coincidentally, is also when Wood told you about asking Bell out. And every time Wood comes to talk to you, you look like you want to murder someone after. And I'm pretty sure it's Wood that you want to murder. Because you want Bell." Adrian leaned back again and crossed his arms. Marcus did not know what to say to that. He tried anyway.

"I don't want Bell."

"Well, welcome to reality, Marcus. You do want her. I should have known this was going to happen." Adrian sighed.

"What do you mean?" Marcus was confused.

"Because you have always been like this. Do you remember in primary school when I was obsessed with this goblin toy? You never cared about goblins but took it from me anyway. And in third year when Davis was bragging to us about making out with Poppy Fields? You made out with her the next day. You've always wanted what others have. It's the same with the Quidditch cup. I know you really want to win it but all these years you wanted it even more because of Wood. The competition spurs you on. And now Wood has Bell. So think really hard with me about this, Marcus. Believe it or not, but Wood now considers you his friend. So do you really want to risk that friendship because once again you want to play with something that's only interesting to you because someone else has it?"

Marcus took another bite of the sandwich in front of him. It tasted like carton in his mouth. He had not really been able to say anything after Adrian had laid his thoughts out in front of him. Marcus was able to admit to himself that he had been thinking about Bell on more than one occasion. And McGonagall would hex him into oblivion if she knew what those thoughts were about. Marcus knew that there was some truth to Adrian's words. Before the whole thing with Wood had started he hadn't really ever thought about Bell. Apart from on the pitch when she was stealing the quaffle from him. And when she had that accident last year. So knowing that someone else wanted her, had definitely spiked Marcus' interest. Was he really that easily influenced by other people? Maybe if he started talking to Hanna again his interest in Bell would wane. And as difficult as it was to admit, Marcus did like that Wood considered him a friend. There was no one else who was just as obsessed with Quidditch as he was.

Marcus pushed the sandwich away. One of the house elves came up straight away to take the plate. Another brought him a mug of warm butterbeer. Marcus loved hanging out in the kitchens. One of the Hufflepuff girls he was making out with in fifth year had taken him once and he had come here ever since. Especially at night time. The house elves took pleasure in feeding him all sorts of goodies and none of the teachers ever came here. Dumbledore probably knew that quite a lot of students visited the kitchens but most likely also did not care. He was just about to take a sip when a petite dark-blonde girl came in through the portrait. For a brief moment Marcus considered hiding under the table.

"Flint?" Too late. Bell had spotted him. Marcus nodded at her, thinking maybe she would just grab some food and leave again. But she walked straight towards him.

"Bell." He said by way of greeting. What if she'd arranged to meet Wood here? Marcus prayed to Merlin that he wouldn't have to see another make out session between the two Gryffindors.

"I didn't think you were the type to hang out with the house elves." Bell said and sat down across from him.

"Why would anyone want to hang out with house elves? I'm here for a snack." He pointedly took a sip from his butterbeer.

"That was a joke, Flint. God, Slytherins are way too serious all the time." Bell said, but exchanged a wave and a smile with a couple of house elves. Pitiful, Marcus thought.

"Too serious for you?" Marcus swore internally. What was he doing?

Bell studied him for a moment. She seemed to have calmed down around him. Marcus remembered a time when she was all fidgety when talking to him.

"Why do you care?" She said eventually.

"No Wood tonight?" Marcus said, ignoring her question. He expected the Quidditch captain to walk in any moment. Which would be his cue to leave.

"No. Oliver has left earlier on already. His family actually doesn't live far from Hogwarts so they always pick him up to do some last minute Christmas shopping in Hogsmeade." One of the house elves came up to give Bell a mug of hot chocolate. She thanked the elf and took a sip. There was some cream above her upper lip. Marcus crossed his arms to stop himself from reaching out to wipe it away. Maybe wanting to do things like that should be his cue to leave instead.

"I see. I didn't know that he lived close by. I mean, I know he's Scottish, but I thought he was from Edinburgh." Surely talking about Wood would help him focus on not doing anything that would risk their budding friendship.

"No. So, what are you doing for Christmas?" Obviously Bell did not care to elaborate on Wood's living situation.

"I'm going to Italy. My grandparents live there and I always stay with them over the holidays." Marcus did not like the way she was looking at him. It was clearly the first time she considered him human.

"That's really nice. I love spending time with my grandparents as well. I'm their only grandchild so they spoil me rotten." Bell smiled. Marcus swallowed. She looked really pretty when she was smiling. Marcus didn't think she had ever smiled at him. Marcus smiled back tentatively.

"Yeah. Well, I better go and pack." Marcus said, not thinking it'd be wise to spend too much time talking to Bell away from everyone else. He finished his butterbeer and walked around the table. He stopped when he was back to where Bell sat. "So, have a good Christmas and whatnot." Marcus said.

Bell stood up to face him. The cream was gone from above her upper lip. Marcus thought they were standing way too close.

"Merry Christmas to you too!" Bell said in that cheery voice of hers. And leaned in. So Marcus did what he always did when girls leaned in to him. He kissed her. Before he was able to deepen the kiss, Bell had pushed him away and slapped him.

"What the hell are you doing?! I was only going to give you a hug!" She looked furious.

Marcus was frozen in place. Why had he thought she was going to kiss him? He had no idea what to do. It looked like he was going to spend his Christmas in Azkaban and not by the Adriatic sea.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to. I mean, I meant to, but only because I thought you wanted to." He said eventually, stumbling over his words. There would be a long list of Gryffindors wanting to kill him more than ever now. And Wood would be right at the top of that list.

Bell was still staring at him. And before he could say anything else, she kissed him. Hard. And Marcus did not spare any more thoughts on anything else but the girl in his arms.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Marcus spend all of January avoiding Wood. He did not let Adrian throw him a party for his 19th birthday for worrying that Wood would show up. He surrounded himself with fellow Slytherins in every lesson he had with the Gryffindor captain. He did everything to stop Wood seeking him out. But when he saw Wood giving Bell a birthday present at breakfast in the great hall he realised two things: Firstly, Bell's birthday was also in January. And secondly, Bell had not told Wood about their kiss.

Marcus thought about that kiss a lot during the Christmas holiday. Well, actually it had been a bit more than just a kiss. They had been making out for a good ten minutes until Bell had stopped, obviously having come back to her senses. The girl had gone completely silent and fled the kitchens. Marcus had not told anyone about the kiss but he had little hope that Bell wouldn't tell Wood. But it was now almost February and he was still alive and breathing. So Marcus walked into his next shared lesson with Wood with much more ease.

Wood was sitting at the back of Charms class and Marcus decided to sit down next to him. Time to find out what was going on. Wood looked up at him.

"Alright, Flint? I've hardly seen you since before Christmas. Were you avoiding me?"

Marcus swallowed. Maybe this had been a mistake.

"Just been busy. How's everything with you?" Marcus almost added "and Bell".

"It's good. Really good. Katie really liked my birthday present for her. I was a bit worried about coming back after Christmas. We met up once during the holidays but she was acting really weirdly." Wood scrunched up his face. Obviously Marcus did not have to mention Bell for Wood to bring her up anyway.

"Yeah?" Marcus said as neutral as possible.

"Yeah. She looked like something was on her mind but she never said what. Maybe family stuff, I don't know. But it's all good now." Wood smiled.

Marcus sighed a sigh of relief. So Bell had kept quiet. Which meant that he could forget all about their kiss. He did not like that it was still playing on his mind that much. Sure, he had been worried about Wood finding out and the repercussions of that. But he had also been thinking about kissing her again.

"Are you going to watch us play next weekend?" Wood asked. It took Marcus a moment to figure out what he was talking about.

"Probably. We are playing Hufflepuff after you so I want to see whether they've come up with any new strategies."

Wood nodded. "Fair enough. They usually play very defensively but I've seen them practising. They've been training with a new beater, Timothy Green, and he's built like a brick. Could be on your team."

"Right. I've seen him in the gym before. Well, he won't be an issue for us, but you might want to protect your chasers." Marcus watched Wood's face carefully.

"Yeah, I have briefed the twins. He won't get anywhere near her." Wood met Marcus' eyes. "Them. He won't get anywhere near them."

Marcus was sitting amongst a small splattering of Slytherin students to watch the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff game. They'd been playing for a good hour and both teams were on the defensive but Gryffindor was ahead. Wood's words had proven true. The twins were on Green like flies on shit. Adrian was lounging lazily next to him, nobody else from his team had bothered to come.

"I don't know why we are watching this, Marcus. Clearly Diggory has planned on using Green's size to take out the Gryffindor chasers. He won't be able to do that with us. Although, I would not mind Green taking me out…" Adrian said pensively.

Marcus rolled his eyes. Neither had brought up their conversation before Christmas and everything had gone back to normal. Marcus was trying to not be in a mood and it was getting easier every passing day. But he still had to stop himself from only watching a certain dark-blonde Gryffindor chaser.

"You should let him. I wonder what they have planned for us." Marcus had no idea what Green's sexual orientation was, but Adrian could be very convincing.

"Maybe they'll figure out they'll only have to put Bell in the audience and you'll be distracted." Adrian said under his breath as to not be heard by their peers. Marcus flinched. He decided to bite the bullet.

"We kissed." Marcus said without looking at his best friend.

"Good god, Marcus. You're such an idiot." Adrian answered in the same hushed tone.

"It happened in the kitchens just before the holidays, after our talk in the common room. I was there having a snack when she came in. She leaned in to give me a hug goodbye and I thought she was going to kiss me. So I did." Adrian did not say anything to that so Marcus continued. "She slapped me. But then she kissed me."

"You are in deep shit. Does Wood know?"

"No. I was avoiding him but I spoke to him in Charms the other day. He doesn't have a clue." Marcus scowled at some students who were looking his way. They quickly looked away again.

"Have you spoken to her since?" Adrian sat up and moved closer to Marcus so their conversation could stay fairly private.

"No. And I doubt she'll want to talk to me. Plus, there isn't really anything to talk about. It was a mistake."

Adrian studied his best friend. "Was it a mistake for you?"

"I thought about what you said. About me only wanting what someone else has." Marcus thought about his next words carefully. "Well, now I've had what he has. And I still want her. I can't stop thinking about her." Marcus looked at the game playing out in front of him. He quickly found Bell, flying in formation with Spinnet and Johnson. One of the twins was flying behind her like a shadow.

"Shit." His best friend said sympathetically.

Suddenly there was a commotion on the pitch and Marcus heard the shrill tone of Hooch's whistle. He stood up to see better and could make out Wood away from the goal posts holding his head. Marcus thought he could see blood. Bell was flying next to him and so was Green. Hooch was talking animatedly at Wood and finally he flew down to the reserve bench and Hogan, the Gryffindor team's reserve keeper, flew up to take Wood's place. Marcus thought that that was the first time he had seen Wood not finish a game. Pomfrey was looking at Wood by the benches and eventually the two left the pitch.

"Keep an eye on the game." Marcus said to Adrian, before following them towards the castle.

Wood was sitting on a bed holding a pack of ice against his head. He looked devastated.

"What happened?" Marcus said and sat down on the bed opposite Wood's. The Gryffindor captain looked up at him.

"I saw Green hitting a bludger straight at Katie so I went to help her. Well. It hit me instead." Wood laughed softly. "That's the first time I haven't finished a game. And I haven't finished the game because of a girl."

"So what. You wanted to protect her. Nothing wrong with that." Marcus thought that he would have done the same. For her, anyway. He also thought that Adrian was right. He was indeed in deep shit.

"I know. But it wasn't my job to protect her. Fred or George would have done that. I reacted instinctively and it cost me. At least there weren't any scouts." Wood moved the pack of ice and moaned softly. Marcus suspected that he had a concussion. "Maybe I shouldn't have said anything to you at the beginning of the year. About wanting to date. Maybe I should have just continued focussing on Quidditch."

Marcus was tempted to agree with Wood. "Nonsense. You'll still win today. Gryffindor was in the lead by too much already and Hogan is not too bad of a keeper. And you'll be facing us in the final in June. So you got that as well as some action with Bell." The words left a bitter taste in Marcus' mouth.

"I know. But it still irks me. And there's not been any action with Katie. We are just making out. I think we've been close a couple of times but I don't want to push her. It's fine that she's not ready."

Marcus suddenly got the feeling that Wood was frustrated by more things than just today's game. He was also relieved that things had not gone any further between Wood and Bell. Although he had no right to be.

"So you thought saving her today would tilt the scale in your favour?" Marcus knew he had hit the nail on the head when Wood blushed.

"I don't know, Flint. Maybe. It's just all so confusing. Like, how do you know? I don't want to force her into doing something she is not ready for." Wood removed the ice pack from his head and played with it instead. Marcus could tell that he was nervous. "How do you know?" He asked eventually.

"I'm not sure how to explain it. Like, you just do little things and when they don't stop you, you keep going." Marcus said, struggling to find the right words.

"Little things like what?" Wood asked. Marcus turned around to see whether Pomfrey was anywhere near them.

"Like put your hand under their shirt. Go under their bra. Put your hand down their trousers." Marcus left it up to Wood to work out what said hand would be doing under a girl's clothes. Wood didn't say anything but was really taking apart the ice pack now.

Marcus gave him a moment to think it through. He let his eyes wander around the hospital wing. He thought that he must have been in every single one of these beds since starting school. Quidditch was a contact sport after all. As Wood was not really starting up the conversation again, Marcus thought maybe this was his cue to leave now. But just as he was about to get up he saw Bell enter the hospital wing. He considered leaving anyway for an instant but did not want to look like he was trying to run away from her. Which he most definitely was not. Bell also hesitated a moment when she saw him but walked up to the beds they were sitting on anyway.

"Hey. Are you alright, Oliver?" Bell said gently, ignoring Marcus completely. Wood looked up at Bell and Marcus thought that there was no way that Wood really had meant what he said about regretting dating her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just feeling stupid." Wood smiled at the girl and Marcus wished he had left when he had the chance to. So now he just sat very quietly and wished himself invisible.

"You're not stupid. What you did was stupid. But it was also cute. And we won." Bell kissed his cheek and Wood's smile deepened. Marcus thought he was going to throw up.

"Okay. I don't think I need to hear any of this." Marcus pushed himself off of the bed and hurriedly made his way out of the hospital wing. There was only so much of that he could take.

He turned into the Transfiguration corridor when he heard someone call his name behind him. Marcus was surprised to see Bell walking up towards him. She was out of breath when she had reached him.

"Bloody hell, why do you walk so fast?" She said between deep breaths.

"Well, my legs are almost twice as long as yours. Your stamina is pitiful."

Bell just shrugged. "We need to talk."

Marcus looked down the corridor. There were quite a few students around.

"Fine. But not here." He pulled her towards some stairs and down another corridor. They passed some doors until he eventually opened one next to a painting of a meadow. The two students entered the artefact room. Bell looked around with curious eyes. Marcus thought that she had probably never been in here. Not many students knew about it, Marcus only knew because of Adrian and his constant need to overshare.

"So what do you want to talk about?" He said and crossed his arms. It was pretty obvious what Bell would want to talk about but he was not going to make it easy for her. Marcus would have been happy to just ignore it. There were only 4 months of school left for him.

"You know what." Bell looked extremely uncomfortable. "I just wanted to say that it was a mistake. I don't know what came over me. And I don't think anyone needs to know. Especially Oliver. I know you are friends with him now, but I don't think you should say something."

Marcus raised an eyebrow. So that was why she had been chasing him down. She'd seen him and Wood talking and panicked.

"Why would I say anything to Wood? It was just a kiss. No big deal." For a split second Marcus thought that Bell looked hurt by his words. But wasn't that what she wanted to hear?

"Yeah. No big deal." Bell said but made no move to leave. When Marcus moved closer, she did not back away. And so he kissed her. Bell hesitated for a moment and Marcus thought she might slap him again but then she leaned into him and kissed him back. Marcus really liked the feeling of having her body so close to his. He deepened the kiss and let his hand venture down her shirt. Bell did not stop him and when he went under her bra she moaned against his lips. Encouraged Marcus stopped the kiss for a moment to take off her shirt. His quickly followed. And within minutes Bell was laying under him wearing nothing.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked, his voice raspy.

Bell nodded and kissed him deeply. Marcus kissed her back and thought that Adrian had no idea how deep the shit he was going to be in really was.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Marcus practically ran back to the Slytherin common room. He did not care about the confused looks he was getting nor did he care about the fact that his shirt was buttoned up wrongly.

When he got to his dormitory Adrian was sitting on his bed reading. He took one look at Marcus. "What did you do now?" His best friend asked and put his book down.

"Really messed up." Marcus said but couldn't stop himself from grinning.

"Oh you fucking idiot." Pucey put his head in his hands. "You slept with her."

Flint went to sit down on his bed and sorted out his buttons. Not that it mattered. But it gave his hands something to do. "Yeah." He quickly filled Adrian in on what had happened.

"Azkaban." Was all that Adrian said, his head still buried in his hands.

"She's sixteen." Marcus replied defiantly. That was not that bad. Not bad at all.

"What about Wood?" Adrian finally looked up at him. "I thought you quite liked him. And I mean, yeah, kissing his girlfriend was wrong. But this is just on a whole other level."

Flint stopped sorting out his shirt. Guilt settled over him like a heavy blanket. Adrian was right. He did like Wood, he thought that maybe they'd be able to become friends after Hogwarts. But not if he'd ever find out about him and Bell.

"He's not going to find out." Marcus mumbled.

"Okay. What about Bell? There must be a reason why she's slept with you." Adrian crossed his arms in front of him.

Marcus thought about that for a moment. Did she like him? Was that why she'd been kissing him and now had even slept with him?

"I have no idea." Marcus mumbled and let himself fall back onto his bed.

* * *

"Bell." Flint said quietly and she flinched. She finished attaching a letter to the owl's leg and then turned around to face him.

Marcus took a deep breath in, trying his hardest not to imagine kissing her again. That wouldn't do at all. This was meant to be a conversation. Bell didn't say anything, just regarded him with a strange expression on her face.

"We need to talk." Marcus said and looked around. The Owlery was pretty much deserted, there were only a few second year Hufflepuff students feeding the owlets.

"It was a mistake." Bell hissed, her eyes on the other students. "I don't know why all of this has happened. I really like Oliver."

Flint sighed. He had thought as much. It still hurt. "Sure." Bell eventually looked at him. "I get it. It's because I'm the safer option."

"What do you mean? Why would you be safer?" Bell now looked downright confused.

"Because there's no feelings involved. You don't have to worry about getting hurt. It's easy with me." Marcus regarded her intensely. He'd given her a way out. He wasn't sure whether she did like him but now was the time for her to either agree with him and move on or disagree. Disagree and say that she liked him and not Wood. Marcus wasn't completely certain what he'd prefer.

"Yeah." Bell slowly nodded. "That's it. There's no feelings involved." She said.

"Right. Good we've got that cleared up. Let's forget this ever happened." He studied her face for a moment, but there was no hint in it whether she'd been telling the truth or not. "See you around, Bell." Marcus said and left the Owlery.

* * *

Marcus hated Valentine's day. There were way too many cheery students about. And the constant flutter of descending owls bringing presents was disrupting his breakfast.

"That's for you." Adrian sat down next to him and handed him a box of little chocolate brooms. "Happy Valentine's day."

Marcus just growled. Adrian always gave him a gift for Valentine's day and although Marcus pretended not to care, he'd secretly miss it if Adrian would stop.

Flint risked a glance over to the Gryffindor table. Wood and Bell were sitting next to each other, holding hands. It'd been almost three weeks now since he had spoken to Bell in the Owlery.

"It's better this way." Adrian said quietly next to him. "Easier." He added some eggs to his plate. "Fewer chances of you ending up in Azkaban."

Marcus took his eyes off the happy Gryffindor couple. He knew that Adrian was right. Even if Bell would have said that she preferred him, what did he expect to happen? Them to date? That was just preposterous. McGonagall would hex him the first chance she'd get. The Gryffindor Quidditch team would have his head on a stake. And Wood would hate him.

After breakfast Marcus and Adrian made their way to the Charms classroom. And to his surprise, well dread really, Wood sat down next to him.

"We've slept with each other." Wood said quietly, not looking at Marcus but at the textbook in front of him.

Marcus felt his insides turn to ice. Adrian just looked at the both of them, his mouth wide open. Flint elbowed his best friend in the side and Pucey quickly shut his mouth.

"Good for you." Marcus finally managed to say between clenched teeth. Wood didn't seem to notice. "You don't sound happy though?"

Wood sighed. "I can't shake the feeling that she only did it because she felt guilty about something."

Marcus exchanged a quick look with Adrian. "What makes you think that?"

"I don't know. Well, do you remember when I told you about her behaving weirdly over Christmas?" Wood nervously fondled the pages of his textbook.

"Yeah." Marcus said, his mouth dry as sand.

"I thought maybe it had something to do with her family. But then I overheard her talking with Alicia a couple of weeks ago in the changing rooms. Alicia sounded really agitated." Wood sighed heavily. "She said something about Katie having made a big mistake and that she should tell me about it."

Flint could feel how perfectly still Adrian had become next to him. "That could be anything." Marcus forced his voice to sound level.

"Could be." Wood finally looked at him. "But I think that she's kissed someone else."

Marcus' hand slowly went to the pocket of his robe. "That doesn't sound like something Bell would do." His voice was a little hoarse. Marcus put his fingers around his wand. He'd be ready.

"I know it doesn't." Wood hadn't noticed him going for his wand. "But I think I've got pretty good instincts."

"Have you spoken to her about it?" Adrian suddenly chimed in. Wood shook his head. "Maybe you should do that before making assumptions." Adrian looked at Marcus imploringly and he let go of his wand.

"And say what." Wood grumbled and started playing with the pages in his book again.

"Just ask her outright." Adrian shook his head at Marcus, warning him to not make a move. "I'm sure it's all in your head though."

* * *

"Are you crazy?" Marcus snarled at Adrian later, when they were sitting in the Slytherin common room.

"No." Adrian grinned. "Well maybe. Anyway, she won't tell him the truth. But there's no point us trying to reassure Wood. He needs to hear it from her."

"What makes you so sure that she won't confess?" Marcus stared into the flames of the fireplace.

A tiny part of him wanted her to tell Wood the truth. But then what? Bell would only admit to sleeping with him and it wasn't like she'd then come running to him, begging to be his girlfriend. And he'd lose his friendship with Wood. Or well. His almost-friendship.

"Because she doesn't want to. Or she already would have." Adrian looked at his watch. "And even if she does, she'd never admit that it's you."

"If you say so." Marcus raised an eyebrow. "Who are you meeting tonight then?"

Pucey bit his lip. "No one. I'm here for you."

Marcus laughed. "Sure." He stood up. "Don't make your Valentine wait. I've got somewhere else to be anyway."

* * *

Flint slowly made his way over to the greenhouses. When he entered greenhouse 3 he let out a sigh of relief. Hanna was there, repotting a plant that kept trying to bite her. Her hair was up in a bun and there was a bit of dirt on her face.

"Alright, Marcus." She said when she spotted him. "Give me a hand, would you?"

Marcus walked up to the Hufflepuff girl and held down the pot whilst she carefully lifted the plant from it. Hanna nodded at an another pot and Marcus grabbed it. She placed the plant in the new, bigger pot and added some more soil.

Hanna put the plant back to the others and then wiped her hands on her jeans. She looked at Marcus expectantly. "Long time no see." Hanna said and smiled.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Marcus said and played with a little shovel to give his hands something to do.

"Nothing to be sorry for." Hanna watched his hands. "What can I do for you?"

Flint sighed, not quite sure how to start. "Do you remember that time when you said that there's something that both Wood and I want?"

Hanna nodded. "Katie Bell." She said matter-of-factly and Marcus flinched.

"How did you know?" He asked the tall girl.

Hanna laughed. "Nobody gives us Hufflepuffs enough credit. Well, it's pretty obvious. You've been staring daggers at Oliver since before Christmas. Just about the time when he started going out with Katie."

Marcus sighed. "Have lots of people noticed?"

Hanna shook her head. "Not really. I only know because I was there when Oliver told you about asking Katie out." She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "So what did you do?"

He thought about that for a moment. Should he tell Hanna the truth? Marcus cleared his throat. He did come to see her to get her view on things. And she wouldn't be able to help him if he didn't come clean. So he told her everything.

When he finished Hanna didn't say anything for a long while. Marcus cleared his throat again. "And now I'm a bit at a loose end."

"Well you'll have to decide what you want." She looked at him, her head leaning to one side. "And whether what you want is also what you can get. Realistically speaking."

"You don't think I can, do you?" He asked, but he already knew her answer.

As expected, Hanna shook her head. "Look, Marcus. I think you're a lovely boy." Hanna smiled at him. "But I've not been subject to endless abuse from you."

"Why did she kiss me then? If I've been nothing but mean to her, why did she sleep with me?" Marcus really wanted to punch something. He cursed the night he decided to go out for some fresh air. If he'd never spoken to Wood he wouldn't be in this mess now.

"I can't be certain. But there is an attraction to you. You're broody and mysterious." Hanna winked at him. "Girls like that."

"But she likes Wood." Marcus growled.

"Maybe she likes you both. Maybe she was just horny." Hanna gently put her hand on his shoulder. "Maybe she's confused."

"But you think that if she wanted to be with me she'd have said something that time in the Owlery?" Marcus let go of the little shovel.

"I don't know whether you left her much of a choice but to agree with what you said." Hanna stepped closer to him, her hand still on his shoulder. "But the question is, Marcus, what do you want? Do you really want Katie? Do you really want to hurt your friendship with Oliver?"

Marcus sighed. He had no idea. This was all just confusing. He knew that he wanted nothing more than to kiss Bell, to feel her close again. But he also wanted to be friends with Oliver. And those two things just completely contradicted each other.

"I don't know." Marcus regarded Hanna. Although she was tall, she still had to look up at him. "I just want to play Quidditch."

* * *

Marcus and Hanna entered the great hall together for dinner.

"Just don't break your pretty head over it." Hanna said before leaving for the Hufflepuff table.

Marcus sighed and went to sit next to Adrian in their usual spot at the Slytherin table.

"Things back on with Hanna then?" Adrian grinned at him.

"What do you mean?" Marcus filled his plate with potatoes and vegetables. "There are no things that could be back on."

"You sure? She's always liked you." Adrian said and sipped on his pumpkin juice.

"She's always liked snogging me." Marcus shook his head. What was his best friend on about?

"Course she did. Because she likes you."

"She doesn't. She's made that perfectly clear. A number of times actually." Marcus speared a carrot with his fork.

"To protect herself, yes." Pucey give him a poignant look.

"Whatever. I spoke to her about Bell. While you were busy shagging whoever it is your shagging at the moment." Marcus chewed on a potato. Hanna didn't like him like that. Hanna was his friend.

"Timothy Green." Adrian said grinning.

"What about him?"

"That's who I've been shagging." His best friend helped himself to some chicken.

"Good for you." Marcus tried not to imagine what Adrian had been doing with the Hufflepuff beater. He told Adrian what he and Hanna had been talking about in the greenhouse.

"Sound advice." Adrian pensively chewed on a potato. "You've got to figure it out, Marcus. What is it that you want?"

Marcus looked over at the Gryffindor table. Bell was talking with the person opposite her and Wood was sitting next to her, his eyes firmly set on the petite chaser. Marcus sighed. What did he want?


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Marcus groaned. The words just did not make any sense. "Can we please leave." He grumbled and shut the book in front of him.

"No. Because exams start in less than a month." Adrian said and opened the book again. "Read."

"But it's the Quidditch cup final in less than a week." Marcus turned the pages aimlessly. "We should be on the pitch. Or at least be talking about strategies."

"Snape's going to kill you if you fail again." Adrian just said.

Marcus rolled his eyes but went back to pretending that he was reading. His best friend was just hell-bound on making sure that both of them would not just pass but pass well. Easier said than done. Marcus wasn't worried about the practical parts of the examinations, but the theory was just too dry to get into his head. That's what had stopped him from passing last year.

"I'm going to kill myself if I fail again." He mumbled and meant it. He had always enjoyed being at school but that was mainly due to Quidditch and his friends. So when he failed his N.E.W.T.S. last year he hadn't been too upset because he was able to continue playing Quidditch and also join Adrian's year. But the whole situation with Wood and Bell had just made him desperate to get out of Hogwarts. So even though he didn't want to spend hours studying in the library, he wanted to see Wood and Bell everywhere he went even less. So when Adrian had suggested at the end of February that they should get started on their exam revision, Marcus had agreed. Something he now regretted. At least his test scores were improving.

"We're ready for the game." Adrian said encouragingly. "There's nothing more we can do at this point. We'll beat them."

Marcus sighed. He really hoped so. He wouldn't be able to bear it if Wood got both the girl and the cup. "Whatever it takes."

"Whatever it takes." Adrian repeated.

The two Slytherins had been studying - or in Marcus' case, pretending to- for a good hour when Hanna arrived at the library. She looked at them, unsure whether to join them, but Marcus waved her over. They hadn't really spoken much, Marcus felt a bit weird around her ever since Adrian's suggestion that she liked him.

"Alright, Marcus." Hanna said and sat down. "Adrian."

Adrian looked up and smiled at her. "Oh hello, Hanna. How's Beth?"

Marcus rolled his eyes. Adrian only ever had one thing on his mind.

"She's fine. Still mad at you though." Hanna smiled back at the Slytherin beater. "Maybe next time ask her first before you bring somebody with you for a threesome."

Marcus groaned. "Seriously?"

Adrian laughed sheepishly. "Point taken."

Hanna shook her head. "She admired your confidence though. Not a lost cause, I'd wager."

"Well in that case." Adrian started to gather his things. "Wish me luck!"

"Hey! I thought we are studying?" Marcus protested.

"I don't really need to." He grinned at his best friend. "I do, however, need to release some stress. So if you'll excuse me." Adrian grabbed his bag and left, a grin still firmly planted on his face.

"Horny bugger." Marcus grumbled and Hanna laughed.

"I don't blame him." Hanna said and played with one of Marcus' quills. "Everyone's stressed about exams. I imagine it's even worse with the Quidditch cup final coming up?"

"Mhm." Marcus regarded her pensively. "Can I ask you something?"

Hanna smiled. "Sure."

"Do you like me?" He leaned back a bit. "Adrian made a comment back in February."

Hanna cocked her head. "Is that why you've been avoiding me?"

Marcus nodded. "I didn't want things to be awkward."

The tall Hufflepuff girl laughed. "Merlin, you are so full of yourself." She leaned forward and grabbed his hand. "No, Marcus. I do not like you. Not like that anyway. Do you really think I would have been happy with you snogging half of my house if I did? Not even taking into account the whole Katie Bell situation?"

Marcus could feel himself blushing. Sod Adrian for putting that thought into his head. "I suppose not."

"Exactly. Look, Marcus, I liked snogging you. I like being your friend." Hanna squeezed his hand gently. "But I think I've always been clear that I don't consider you boyfriend material."

"I know. Sorry for avoiding you." Marcus liked the feel of his hand in hers. It'd been way too long since he'd been touched by anyone. He looked up at her.

"Don't give me that look." Hanna said but there was definite amusement in her voice.

"What look?" Marcus grinned.

"You're awful, you know that?" Hanna pulled her hand back.

Marcus sighed. Dammit. "Didn't you say that we all feel a bit stressed?" He got up and went to stand behind her. "Maybe we could do with a little stress relief as well?" He whispered in her ear.

"Fine. Meet me in the greenhouse in half an hour."

* * *

Marcus dropped his bag off at his dorm and then took the long way around to the greenhouses. He didn't want to show up too early.

"Flint?" A soft voice said behind him as he was just walking down the Transfiguration corridor.

Marcus sighed. He considered just to keep walking but that'd make him look like an idiot. So he stopped and turned around to face Bell.

"Bell." He said, trying to keep his voice level. He hadn't spoken to her since February.

"How are you?" The petite chaser asked, her voice sounding unsure.

"What do you want, Bell?" Marcus was very close to adding 'if it's not me, then please leave' but he didn't have the balls for it.

Bell played with her ponytail, her eyes darting to his face only for a moment before returning to the floor.

"I told Oliver that I've kissed somebody else. But just that. And I didn't say that it had been you." She said eventually.

Marcus raised an eyebrow at that. He didn't think that Bell would ever admit it to Wood. "And?"

"He was mad for a week or so, but he forgave me. It's all good now." There was the ghost of a smile on her lips.

Marcus stopped himself from swearing. So she was happy with Wood. Everything that had happened between the two of them had just been a mistake. Nothing but pure lust, no feelings involved at all. On her part anyway.

"And you are telling me this why?" Flint asked harshly and Bell flinched.

"I thought that maybe you'd been worrying about it." The dark-blonde girl said quietly.

Marcus laughed drily. "Do you really think I spend even a moment thinking about you?"

Bell looked up at him and Marcus could pretty much see the tears forming in her eyes. He hated himself for his brutal words but there was no point letting her know that he cared. Not if she liked Wood. Not if she didn't want him.

"Obviously you don't." Bell replied, her voice even weaker than before. "Sorry for bothering you. I'm sure you got better things to do."

"As a matter of fact I do. She's called Hanna and she's waiting for me." Marcus could see her face crumble. But he kept his own in check. Not waiting for a response from Bell, Marcus turned around and made his way to the greenhouses. He really hoped that being with Hanna would help him forget about the pain that had been so clearly written all over Bell's face. And the pain that had taken hold of his heart.

* * *

Marcus listlessly poked at his food. He couldn't get his run in with Bell out of his head. Being with Hanna had done nothing to take his mind off it, on the contrary, it just had made him want to be with Bell even more.

"What now?" Adrian groaned and sat down next to his best friend. "I feel like every time I don't have my eyes on you, you go and do something stupid." He filled his plate with food. "Maybe I should have taken you along to see Beth."

"Gross." Marcus put his fork down.

Adrian winked at him. "Chill, you're not my type."

"Because I have standards?" Marcus retorted.

"Nah. I'm just not into convicts." Pucey grinned at him and had some of his food.

Marcus threw a pea at him. "Dickhead."

"Sure. So what happened?" Adrian kept tucking into his food while Marcus told him about his conversation with Bell. And Hanna.

"I still think Hanna likes you." Adrian said when Marcus had finished.

"This is not about Hanna." Marcus picked up his fork again and took a bite.

"I know it's not, it would just be much easier if it were. So, you're back to wanting Bell now? And you thought making her cry was the best way of letting her know that?" Adrian sipped on his drink. "No wonder you're doing an honour round."

"It doesn't matter what I want. She wants Wood. That much is clear." Marcus glanced over to the Gryffindor table. He spotted Wood straight away but Bell was nowhere to be seen. Spinnet wasn't there either.

"I don't think she knows what she wants." Adrian looked at Marcus, his face completely serious. "Why would she still want to talk to you if she did? That girl is just as confused as you are."

* * *

Marcus took aim at the goal. And missed. He swore. He should not be missing a shot like that. He wasn't that far away from the goal posts. And there was no keeper. It was just him. After dinner Marcus thought that maybe flying would help him with clearing his head. But not being able to focus on what he was doing just meant that he kept missing. Which in turn turned his mood even darker.

"Shall I tell Hooch to start engraving the Quidditch cup?" Wood flew closer towards him. "Because if you intend to play like this on Sunday we've won already."

Marcus huffed. "Just getting all of my bad shots out of the way."

"Sure." Wood started to fly towards the goal posts. "Want to make it a bit more interesting?"

Flint nodded and for a while nothing could be heard but the occasional swear words when Wood caught the quaffle, or from Wood, when Marcus got it past him.

"She admitted that there'd been someone else." Wood said when they had sat down in the stands to catch their breath.

"Right." Marcus said, feeling uncomfortable.

"But it was only a kiss." Wood played with the quaffle in his hands. "I forgave her. I mean, we all make mistakes, don't we?" He looked at Marcus.

"Sure." Marcus turned to face the pitch. He couldn't help but feel guilty. It was like that every time he spoke to Wood, who probably by now considered him one of his friends. Who'd have ever thought. The two rivalling Quidditch captains striking up an unlikely friendship.

"I'm thinking of trying out for some Scottish teams. The Inverness Eagles aren't too shabby." Wood said, still fondling the quaffle.

"They're third league. What happened to Puddlemere United?" Marcus took the quaffle out of Wood's hands, it was starting to make him nervous.

"Nothing. But they're pretty far from Hogwarts." Wood mumbled.

Marcus sighed. "So you're giving up on your dreams for a girl?"

"Not just any girl." Wood said defiantly. "You'd understand if you had someone like her."

Marcus leaned back. "What happened to Quidditch forever girls whatever?"

"It's still Quidditch forever. But if I go down south then I'd hardly ever see her."

"So you're going to settle for a shite team." Marcus could feel himself getting angry. Not about Wood gushing over Bell. It made him angry that Wood, who was the only other person he knew who was just as obsessed with Quidditch as he was, would just throw all of his hard work away for a girl.

"They're not that bad." The Gryffindor captain crossed his arms.

"Bullshit!" Marcus dropped the quaffle and the sudden noise made Wood flinch. "What if it doesn't work out with Bell? Then you've wasted your best playing years. And you'll be stuck in shitty Scotland."

"Oi! I'm Scottish, you twat." Wood stood up. "I thought you'd be a bit more understanding. After all, you helped me with Katie in the first place."

"That was only to distract you from Quidditch." Marcus rose to face him. "I only wanted to stop you from winning the cup. I didn't think it would turn into ruining your whole future career!"

"What?! I thought you helped me because we are friends." Wood genuinely sounded hurt.

"We are. That's why I'm trying to dissuade you from making the wrong move." Marcus sighed. "Listen, Oliver." Wood looked up at Flint calling him by his first name. "Bell kissed someone else while you are still here. What will she do when you're not around? And it doesn't matter whether that means you rotting away in Inverness or playing for Puddlemere down south."

Wood didn't say anything for a while. Marcus could almost see him debating with himself.

"So you don't think I'm the one for her? The one that can give her what she needs?" He asked eventually.

"I don't think the girl knows what she needs." Marcus said and amicably put his arm over Wood's shoulder. "But I know that you need to play for a Premier League team." He grinned at him. "Because I need to know that I'll still be competing against you after we've graduated."

Wood sighed. "I suppose you need someone who keeps kicking your ass."

Marcus laughed and after a moment Wood joined in. By the time they'd made it back up to the castle, Marcus was sure that he'd convinced Wood to stick to his original plans of trying out for Puddlemere United. And he was also sure that he did not want to risk his friendship with the Gryffindor captain over a girl. Not even her.


End file.
